The General
"Hunt them down!" - The General to his men The General a Russian officer serving in the Russian Army. He was in charge of the Russian attack force sent out by the Company to kill their agent Scarlet in Hill Nothing. He was an experienced and loyal officer. No matter how severe the conditions may be, the General would always try to accomplishhis missions to the extreme. His loyal dedication would eventually cost him his life in Hill Nothing. Mission The General was stationed in a Russian base in a Russian city somewhere in Russia. He survived the destruction of Russia which started just as the virus was released into the world. The Company soon sent him and a experienced attack force from the Russian army to go to the American town of Hill Nothing, to kill a Company agent called Scarlet who was going to steal Company research. The General along with Captain Mir who was second in command if anything should happen to him, arrived in Hill Nothing just as deadly infected humans of the virus attacked the town. Four helicopter's were at his disposal along with enough men to attack the secret lab where Scarlet was. The General's attack force were split into different groups and arrived in different helicopter's. The General was part of Charlie Team and arrived in Hill Nothing with his pilot Gravinn on Helicopter E9-Delta. When Gravinn was sent to fly his helicopter over the town to wait for the General's orders to pick them up later, the General was by himself who boldly walked through the infected infested streets insearch of the rest of his men. After Scarlet was killed, the General knowing that most parts of Hill Nothing were sealed off by local police barracades, the General ordered his men to meet him at the Hill Nothing subway so they could use the train to get to the Hill Nothing mainstreet where Gravinn would meet them. When the General arrived in the subway he realized from his men that a survivor of the virus attack on the town of Hill Nothing, Susie's Dad. Had fled on the subway train eariler, following his daughter Susie and her friend Scaz. The General knew that there must be no witnesses to the attack the Russians made earlier, and the three survivors must be killed. The General and his men arrived at the town's mainstreet just outside the Hill Nothing CCTV building. Shortly before Gravinn arrived with his chopper, the General orders Captain Mir and trooper Rein into the CCTV building to kill the three survivors. However, Captain Mir and Rein would be killed by an infected Scaz. The General quickly sent in two of his last men Shashkien and Mig into the building, just as Gravinn arrived. While the General was angry about the deaths of Mir and Rein, Gravinn tells him he has no more fuel for his helicopter and the General orders him to find some. Even with the death of his last two men, the General refuses to leave even when Gravinn refuels the chopper. The General who is an expert with firearms, arms himself and Gravinn with AK 47's and prepare to kill Susie and her Dad. However as Susie and her Dad along with their friend a mercanary known as Reaper emerge from the building, the infected Scaz attacks and kills Gravinn. Just before the General can fight back he is shot by Reaper, but the General was merely wounded and as Reaper, Susie and her Dad go onboard his helicopter and prepare to take off. The General takes a rocket launcher and fires at the chopper blowing it up, although Susie and her group just manage to jump out. Despite being shot, the General ignores his pain and prepares to kill them all to avenge the deaths of his men, Reaper shoots him killing the Russian General instantly. With the General dead, the other Russian teams in the town have no commander and try to escape Hill Nothing. His skeleton is seen later in 2020 among many other dead bodies, when Susie returns to the town. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Deceased Category:Soldiers